


Lesson

by allourheroes



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade wants sex. Peter wants breakfast. Okay, Wade also wants breakfast. (Peter will accept sex.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impalafortrenchcoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalafortrenchcoats/gifts).



> For her birthday. Just a silly Spider-Man/Deadpool ficlet of tiny proportions, really.

"Petey."

Peter rolls over, covering his face with his pillow.

"Peeeeteeey."

Peter covers his head with his arms.

"Let me down so I can ravish you."

Peter lets out a deep sigh and turns over again. He peers blearily at the red and black figure. "Did you learn your lesson?"

Deadpool thinks for a moment, exaggerating the sounds, "Hmmmmm. Huhhhh. Mmmmmh. No."

Peter crawls up to the ceiling where Wade is thoroughly cocooned in webbing.

His face is bare inches from Deadpool's and the mercenary leans in for a smooch. Instead, Peter pats his head and hops back down to the floor with near silence.

"Mm, time to make breakfast," Peter says, almost nonchalantly.

He can practically hear Deadpool salivating.

"For myself," he adds, and begins listing every food he can think of.

"You're cruel, Peter!" Wade shouts after him. "You're not a superhero, you're a super villain! No wonder you're a spider, they're evil incarnate!"

Peter laughs and makes breakfast for both of them, not that he's going to let Wade have any until he at least pretends to have learned his lesson.

(Spoiler: Peter lets Wade down for a messy blowjob and a side helping of sex with his breakfast. Wade does not learn his lesson.)


End file.
